Clinching fasteners are retained in the plates into which they are installed by a displacer feature of the fastener which is followed by an undercut directly beneath it. When pressed into a properly sized hole, metal from the edge of the hole is forced by the displacer to flow into the undercut around the circumference of the fastener. When a clinching or clinch-type stud is manufactured, typically a head and displacer are forged into a pin blank. The undercut is then rolled into the part in a secondary operation. Often, at the same time the threads are rolled onto the body of the pin. When threads are not necessary, the undercut still requires the secondary operation which also incurs the additional cost of cleaning the part. There is therefore a need in the art for forming a clinch-type fastener that includes all the necessary operative features without requiring a secondary operation.